Neko Family
by Sun wukongoku
Summary: Ichigo and Ikuto have kitten children so they try to work it out.
1. Quadruplets!

Ikuto waited around pacing back and forth in the Hospitals halls pondering heavily within worries.

"I hope Ichigo is all right I really want to see my child." The federal blue haired young man said.

It was the day Ichigo was now about to give birth to his child, being the first time having children it was a serious worry for both of them for they would after all of this become parents.

In the emergency room right in front of the would be father Ichigo the soon to be mother was having a rough time giving birth to her child; She laid her back on the hospitals bed wearing nothing but the Hospitals gown with her legs spread and her sweating heavily as the surgeon and nurses do their jobs.

"Yahhh!" Ichigo screamed as she pushed harder each time.

"Ichigo you are almost there just keep going." The Surgeon encouraged for the sake of Ichigo's new born.

Ichigo did as he said and kept trying to let her child be born and at the same time trying to ignore the pain.

Outside Ikuto stood for more than ten minutes very impatient as he slammed his fist on the wall wanting to know what's going on losing his temper.

"Come on Ichigo you can do this please for us!"

Ichigo was still struggling but did not give in, she let her thoughts on her child and Ikuto keep her going. She exhausted much of her strength but she wouldn't give up.

The surgeon kept reaching in her. "That's it Ichigo you are doing it just a little more now!"

Ichigo let out a last heavy scream as the end drew near.

Ikuto tried to be more patient this time but he was fearful at what's going on which would then be over with as the Surgeon came out of the doors surprising Ikuto as he turned to him.

"Mr. Tsukiyomi ."

"Yes tell me how is she and the child?" Ikuto demanded calmly.

"Well um I think you should see for yourself." The Surgeon answered to him the only thing he could for the moment.

Ikuto obeyed and followed him into the emergency room. When Ikuto slowly came in trying to look for his girlfriend he had found something astonishing. Ichigo was alive thank goodness but he saw what he wasn't expecting.

Ichigo sweat dropped as she explained to him humorously "Um Ikuto…I had quadruplets."

"Nani!" Ikuto felt stupefied as he had just seen in his girlfriend's arms four babies, two of each were boys and girls. The first one was a boy with Ikuto's hair style and color and Ichigo's eye color, the second one was a girl with Ichigo's hair style and color and Ikuto's eye color, and the next one was another girl this time with Ikuto's hair style and color and Ichigo's eye color and the last one was a boy with Ichigo's hair style and color and Ikuto's eye color.

What shocked everyone most importantly was that all of the newborn babies had furry cat ears and tails; the girls had their mothers' neko style ears and tail while the boys got their fathers.

Ichigo finished still sweat dropping "Apparently adult cats can have a litter of two to five kittens, and I was able to have four Nya."

Ikuto froze in complete shock as he did not expect to be the father of four kitten children.

The four Kodomo ga neko's then in an order from left to right gave a rhythmic response breaking the silence.

1.)"Nya"

2.) "Nya"

3.)"Nya"

4.)"Nya"

All Ikuto and Ichigo could do was let their neko ears and tail appear indication the family of cats.

The kitten children then repeated it again

1.)"Nya"

2.) "Nya"

3.)"Nya"

4.)"Nya"

The now father of the newborn babies couldn't handle it anymore and he fell backwards fainting.

Ichigo wasn't too surprised but knew the situation "Oh dear."

The Neko babies responded once again

1.)"Nya"

2.) "Nya"

3.)"Nya"

4.)"Nya"

_**To Be Continued**_


	2. Feeding them

**_Sunwukongoku: "Wow I am feeling all this is familiar"_**

**_Gohan: "You mean like this is the second time you wrote lovechildren at birth?"_**

**_Chibiusa: "Yeah you're repeating the same thing, children you made up in a crossover for two characters and now you are going to show parenting between Ikuto and Ichigo like you did us in Young Teen Love."_**

**_Sunwukongoku: "Funny thing is they are legal."_**

**_Gohan:"Dammit"_**

**_Sunwukongoku: "I Sun Wukongoku AKA DBZForever AKA Sun Wukong4 do not Own any series such as Shugo Chara and Tokyo Mew Mew now on with the fic._**

* * *

Ikuto walked down the hospitals hallways with his Guardian Character and friend Yoru, the blue haired 26 year old adult was holding onto a bag of items needed for his little newborn kitten babies.

"I can't believe we can't do anything together anymore Nya." Yoru said in disappointment.

"Those are my kids, I have responsibilities now Yoru."

"But I can't even have kids I'm just a character there's no fun for me Nya."

"Sorry Yoru that's the life of a grown up. By the way what happened with Masha?"

"We never have the same fun you and me had and all that thing does is keep repeating Nya."

"Don't worry one day you'll get over it and in them mean time I want you to be at your best behavior because my children were just born today and I don't want anything going wrong." Ikuto demanded.

"Alright alright I won't do anything wrong Nya." Yoru reluctantly obeyed.

Ikuto came back into the emergency room where Ichigo gave birth to her and his four children, unsurprisingly to him he saw they were asleep in the mothers arms with her sleeping too, what was surprising was the four neko children actually no longer have their neko ears and tail; they were normal newborn babies.

"Wow their cat ears and tail have disappeared." Ikuto said in astonishment.

The concerned husband came closer to his wife and kids checking on them to see how they are doing.

"What do you have in the bag." Ichigo said with her left eye opened only possibly waking up.

"Just some baby formula needed for them in case they're hungry." Ikuto answered.

"That's very thoughtful Ikuto." Ichigo said.

"You taught me a lot about parenting while you were pregnant." Ikuto said "How did they learn to get rid of their cat ears and tail."

"I don't know when they fell asleep they turned into normal little babies, I guess like me when they lose their excitement they turn human again. Let's just hope their transformation doesn't go so far and change them into real cats too." Ichigo answered.

Ikuto reached out and gently stroke his sons head the one with the same matching blue hair as his own.

"Can I hold this one." Ikuto asked his wife in which she proudly nodded in approval.

Ikuto carefully picked up the one he wanted to see and held the infant against his chest gently and let his head rest against him as he leveled his midnight blue eyes upon his own lovingly. He observed his resemblance and strong yet innocent expression even though he was sleeping Ikuto could still tell.

"I like this one, he looks so much like me and my father. I will name him Ikato, Ikato Tsukiyomi."

Ichigo smiled. "Ikato, I like that name."

In such a big surprise some unexpected guests have arrived as they entered the room suddenly.

"Hey Ichigo we're here." The voice of Minto is heard.

Ichigo then noticed the rest of her friends Zakuro, Pudding, and Lettuce came in along with some other friends of Ikuto Amu, Tadase, and his sister Utau of course there was Yaya who really wasn't a close friend to him.

"So Ikuto how did everything go?" Amu asked excitedly.

"Everything went great and we had quadruplets." Ikuto answered.

"Nani! Quadruplets!?" Tadase said in surprise.

"You two had Four children?" Minto was also surprised.

"Yeah I know we didn't think it was going to happen but I suppose since we are cats." Ichigo said, as she was explaining the three babies she was holding suddenly began to wake up then started moving up on her.

"Hey what are you three doing?" Ichigo said in a bit of anxiousness as the three them had their little furry neko tail and ears reappear again and they began to nibble onto their mothers breasts.

"Nyaa!" The brownish red haired one squeaked.

"Nyaa!" The girl with the blue hair followed.

"Hey owe." Ichigo said uncomfortably as she could feel her little ones teeth pinching her.

Everyone began to notice as they observed.

"I think they're hungry Ichigo." Pudding implied.

"Oh right." Ichigo listened then undressed slightly the top of her hospital gown and allowed at least two of the neko babies to be breast fed as they needed; the blue haired girl and the brownish red haired boy were being fed.

"I don't have enough to feed all of them." Ichigo said in worry as she saw she could only feed two of them.

"We'll have to use baby formula then." Yaya recommended.

Immediately everyone prepared the formula that Ikuto had bought it didn't take too long and at just the needed time the beverage for them was ready.

Yaya was bottle feeding the blue haired boy of the family while Pudding had the brownish red haired girl; needless to say they both were experienced in taking care of children so they knew the situation well.

"Why is she here?" Ikuto asked about Yaya.

"She wanted to come with us she is our friend after all." Amu told him.

**_To be continued..._**


	3. At home

**_Later the same day_**

Everyone gathered around Ichigo who held all four of the babies in her arms as they slept once again after being fed their milk and because they were sleeping their cat ears and tail are gone as it was confirmed they transform when excited which may come often when they are awake.

"So how could they even have teeth they're only babies?" Amu asked.

"I think it could be because of my transformation, I always have fangs whenever the rest of my cat features come out." Ichigo explained.

"Considering the fact Ikuto is the father of the cat family shouldn't he be dangerous around them, he could end up eating them later you know." Tadase joked around.

"Very funny." Ikuto said in a slight annoyance.

"So what was the names you two decided for each one of them?" Amu asked.

"So far I've only given the one that looks like me one, Ikato." Ikuto pointed to the blue haired infant male.

"I've actually decided to name both of the girls." Ichigo said "I'll name this one Miru." She pointed to the one with her hair color. "And this one Kuseki." She pointed to the infant girl with Ikuto's hair color.

"Milk and Shake that sound sweet." Lettuce joyfully said and I guess maybe joked there too.

"What about that one?" Zakuro asked about the last one that had Ichigo's hair color.

Ikuto placed his hand on his second sons hair gently brushed his fingers through it. "This little one is very special and he seems to be the youngest compared to the rest. He shall have my fathers name Aruto."

After one more day Ichigo was released from the hospital and brought back to her and Ikuto's house. She had still been tired even after giving birth so since then she never left her bedside.

**_Momomiya and Tsukiyomi household_**

Ikuto quietly opened the doors of his bedroom and walked right in carefully to check on his wife and kids to see how well they are doing. He gazed at them in amusement when he saw how peacefully all five of his loved ones are sleeping, the smiling mother had her neko ears and tails appear out as she laid down on her right side in the middle of the soft mattress of the bed while her little ones had all their heads from their right side rested on her abdomen amazingly they also had their neko ears and tail out as with Ichigo. The adoring father love the view so much he took out his folded cell phone and opened it then pointed it right to his family and took a snapshot presumably to save it as a family picture.

Ikuto cautiously came closer to his mate and kittens as he slowly and gently crawled right behind Ichigo's back and leaned his face just above her shoulder happily staring at both her and their children, feeling the behavior of a fatherly cat his black lynx cat ears as well as tail magically poofed out.

"Ikuto you're dressed up are you going somewhere?" Ichigo whispered with both of her gray irises half opened and trying to see her husband.

"I need to go out and get more things for the babies I'll be gone for maybe more than thirty minutes but I will try not to be long." Ikuto said in a low voice.

"Nya." the voice of the brownish red haired kitten male squeaked.

Ikuto leveled his face towards Aruto's own then he softly knead his smooth light skinned right cheek across the side his sons tender temple as he purred which made Aruto respond with another Nya.

Ikuto then moved back to Ichigo's shoulder where he gradually brushed his lips on her arms.

"See you back." Ichigo smirked as she closed her eyes.

Ikuto got himself up from the bed as he walked off letting Ichigo take care of the kids for a short while. He took their car off to shop while all Mrs. Tsukiyomi can do now is just sleep which was anyone's guess easy to handle.

After more than ten minutes when her husband left Ichigo tilted herself up a little bit as she woke up and smiled at her kids meowing and moving around her body to find a position to rest their head on her, she leaned forward and softly kissed Kuseki's forehead as she was the closest one to her face.

She then heard them do their rhythmic meowing again.

Aruto: "Nya."

Kuseki: "Nya."

Miru: "Nya."

Ikato: "Nya."

The mother of the kittens giggled after hearing them do it again which actually reminded her of the surprise when they were born and Ikuto fainting at the reaction of it.

Unbeknownst to her some man wearing a black long-sleeve and black sweatpants as well as same colored ski mask had just broken into her bedrooms window as he came in with a crowbar and he had a baretta 92fs in his other hand.

The then turned his sights towards Ichigo and her children and pointed his firearm right at them.

"Alright there is no need for trouble so just give me all your valuables and I won't do anything wreck-less!" he demanded with enforcement, he himself sounded like his was in his mid twenties.

Ichigo did not show any fear at all when she felt the intruders presence in fact quite the opposite.

"You dare come into my house and threaten my family with a weapon!" Ichigo growled intensely with all her might as her rage starts to rise at an unpredictable level.

The house robber all of a sudden felt a quench of fear as he saw the one whom he was suppose to be robbing glared at him unlike anyone ever has done to him before and it looked like it was going to be the last.

"You will pay for this!" She yelled fiercely as she pounced right on him.

Ikuto had come home as he came through the front door with all his groceries in plastic bags. As he was just about to take off his shoes he felt someone grab his angle in a weakened tight grip, he turned around to see who it was.

"Help me! Help MEEEE!"

Ikuto looked down and saw a crawling and traumatized at least 24 year old man with a very bruised up face as if he was clawed all over it and his clothes were even ripped apart roughly.

"Please help me please get me away from that person she's like a freaking tiger for goodness sake. Just send me to a hospital...or jail I don't care just get me away from her!" He cried fearing for his life humorously.

Ikuto didn't show any real emotion for the man but was surprised to see Ichigo hiss at the man in a animal-like fighting position like she's ready to deliver the kill.

"Wow. I definitely am glad I'm not the type of cat that eats his own children." Ikuto said sarcastically remembering Tadase's joke which wasn't meant to be taken seriously.


End file.
